linear_quest_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Each class has their 3 unique skills. You can find skills after completing a Guild quest and opening a blue treasure chest. Higher quests will drop higher level skills. Maximum level for skills is 10. Higher level skills have higher base damage and increased effects for buff and healing skills. Once you have learned a skill you can use it in battle even after you have changed to a different job. Try to learn different kinds of skills and combine them together to survive even tougher battles. When you accept a quest and enter the battle your character can have 6 skills set to hotkeys which you can use by tapping the hotkey icon in battle. You may also turn Auto-skill usage on by tapping the 'Auto-skill off' icon. When Auto-skill is on the character will use the skills in order from left to right after each normal attack. (You can also choose the option to use all skills immediately from the Setting menu) Using skills will require certain amount of MP, you can't use the skill if you don't have enough MP. Each skill also has a cast time which means that you will cast the skill a certain time before the skill is used. Skill casting can be interrupted by some status effects (Stun, Sleep, etc.) so be careful on timing the skill usage. While you cast a skill your character will be stuck and can't attack until the casting is complete. Increasing your Casting speed (CAST) will decrease skill casting time. After the skill is casted or interrupted a skill cooldown will activate. You can't use the skill again until the cooldown has finished. Normal attacks will decrease the cooldown by one. Most skills have a cooldown value of 5. Beginner skills Bash *Basic physical attack skill Potion *Gain small amount of HP regeneration Stun blow *Basic physical skill that stuns the target 1st Class skills Fighter skills Warcry *Increases ATK stat for you and your party for some time Protection *Increases DEF stat for you and your party for some time Shield Bash *Deals physical damage and decreases damage taken from enemy skills for a short time Acolyte skills Heal *Recovers some HP for you and your party Bless *Increases STR, INT and DEX stats for you and your party for some time Holy Bolt *Holy element magical attack skill Mage skills Fire Bolt *Fire element magical attack skill Ice Bolt *Ice element magical attack skill Lightning Bolt *Lightning element magical attack skill Archer skills Double Shot *Deals physical damage 2 times Sleep Arrow *Deals physical damage and puts the target to sleep Concentration *Increases DEX stat for you and your party for some time Thief skills Double Strike *Deals physical damage 2 times Poison Stab *Deals physical damage and inflicts Poison to the target Steal *Deals physical damage and steals some gold from the target 2nd Class skills Knight skills Counter *Damage is increased if caster takes hits during casting Multi-Slash *Quick slash that hits all enemies Concussion Blow *Strong attack that causes Stun Paladin skills Holy Blade *Holy element attack that deals physical and magical damage Holy Guard *Protective barrier for you and your party that decreases incoming magical damage Holy Cure *Recover a bit of HP for you and your party and cure negative status effects of the user Spellblade Flame Blade *Fire element attack that deals physical and magical damage Frost Blade *Ice element attack that deals physical and magical damage Lightning Blade *Lightning element attack that deals physical and magical damage Fencer skills Sharpened Senses *Increases Critical hit stat for you and your party for some time Piercing Stab *Piercing attack that ignores target's defense Sidestep *Increases Evasion stat for you and your party for some time Duelist skills Frenzy *Increase user's attack, attack speed and HP while lowering defense. Cannot be healed during frenzy. Higher levels increase Atk and max HP. Parry *While parry is active the user has a chance to negate incoming attacks and skills. HP Strike *The lower the user's HP the stronger this attack becomes. Priest skills Grand Heal *Recovers great amount of HP for you and your party Judgement *Holy element spell that hits all enemies Barrier *Protective barrier for you and your party that decreases incoming physical damage Monk Spiritual Fist *Powerful attack that becomes stronger when the user's HP and MP is low. Uses 10% of max HP. Combo Hit *Using this skill will add 1 to your combo counter. Max combo is (skill lvl +2). Decreases cooldown of 'Combo' skills by 1. Combo Finisher *When used after Combo Hit the damage is increased and the combo counter will reset. Decreases cooldown of 'Combo' skills by 1. Sage skills Bolt Enchancer *Increases the number of possible hits when using 'Bolt' skills Improve Magic *Increases Magic attack stat for you and your party for some time Life exchange *Use part of your HP and exchange it to MP Bard skills Song of Mana *Hearing this song increases MP regeneration Song of Speed *Hearing this song increases attack speed Song of Casting *Hearing this song increases skill casting speed Shadowmancer skills Darkness *Dark element spell that hits all enemies Dark Bolt *Dark element magical attack skill Life Leech *During the effect every attack steals a bit of HP from the target Wizard skills Fire Spin *Fire element spell that hits all enemies Ice Rain *Ice element spell that hits all enemies Lightning Storm *Lightning element spell that hits all enemies Warlock skills Mana Drain *Deals magic damage and absorbs some MP from the target Counter Spell *Damage is increased if caster takes hits during casting Magic Explosion *Neutral element spell that hits all enemies Battle Mage skills Piercing Ray *Piercing magic attack that ignores target's magic defense Magic Shield *Increases M.DEF stat for you and your party for some time Magical Blade *Neutral element attack that deals physical and magical damage Geomancer skills Earth Bolt *Earth element magical attack skill Earth Strike *Earth element spell that hits all enemies Life Eater *Attack that deals damage and absorbs some HP from the target Necromancer skills Summon Undead *Summons an undead to help you fight in battles Skeleton Wall *Summons a skeleton wall to help you fight in battles. Inflicts Bleeding on all enemies when it explodes. Corpse Explosion *Explode all summons to deal damage to all enemies Hunter skills Triple Shot *Deals physical damage 3 times Sharp Eyes *Increases Hit stat for you and your party for some time Call Falcon *Calls a falcon to help you fight in battles Ranger skills Arrow Shower *Shower of arrows that hits all enemies 2 times Stopping Arrow *Stops enemy movement for a while Call Wolf *Calls a wolf to help you fight in battles Arcane Archer skills Freezing Arrow *Deals damage and causes Freeze. Deals more damage when enemy has Burn status. Shock Arrow *Deals damage and causes Shock. Deals more damage when enemy has Freeze status. Burning Arrow *Deals damage and causes Burn. Deals more damage when enemy has Shock status. Lancer skills Bleeding Stab *Deals damage and causes Bleeding Spear Throw *Throws a spear at the target dealing 2 hits Block *While Block is active part of the incoming damage will be blocked Pirate skills Pillage *Deals physical damage and steals a bit gold from the target Pirate's Curse *Deals physical damage and casts a curse on the target Buried Treasure *Uses some of your gold to deal damage to all enemies. Effect will be weak without enough gold. Assassin skills Poison Burst *Deals extra damage when used on a poisoned target but removes Poison Venom Strike *Inflict Venom status effect on a single target and deal damage Poison Cloud *Create a cloud of poison that poisons all enemies Alchemist skills MP Potion *Gain small amount of MP regeneration Fire Bomb *Deals physical fire damage to a single target Life Potion *Gain moderate amount of HP regeneration Time Mage skills Haste *Control time to increase your and your party's casting and attack speed Slow *Control time to lower the target's attack speed Mana Shield *When taking damage recover some of your MP Trickster skills Funny Trick *Increases AGI, LUK and VIT stats for you and your party for some time Reflect Magic *When active, enemy magic attacks will be reflected back to the caster Item Throw *Throw one of your items at the enemy. Damage done depends on the level of your equipment Ninja skills Shadowstep *Increases Evasion stat for you and your party for some time Shuriken Throw *Throw 4 Shuriken at a single target Hidden Slash *Become invisible during the attack and avoid all damage for a short period of time Category:Info